InuYasha Falls into a Deadly Trap!
by xKatanax
Summary: InuYasha goes back in his life, thinking over his mistakes, his flaws, his dreams, his purpose. Kagome offers to help InuYasha, until InuYasha becomes bitter and a promise to not help each other was set on them. Then, one night, InuYasha is trapped in a d


InuYasha falls into a Deadly Trap!

The night grows darker, and colder. InuYasha is sitting in front of a slow-moving stream, staring into it, looking at the reflection gazing back. So many memories, and so many thoughts come across his mind. He then sees the reflection of the stars and the bright full moon in the reflection, accompanying him. "Why do I feel so alone now? My past is ... My past is... Well... An adventure, as well as hidden secrets and pain." He looked up to the sky, feeling a cold breeze pierce his skin. "Meh... I won't bother worrying."

Kagome and the group sat in a circle in front of a small bonfire.

"Can you believe how cold this night is? It's so sudden!" Kagome said, and shivered.

"Well, the season is changing. The summer has gone by so fast it's hard to adjust to these changes." Miroku responded. Kagome noticed Shippo and Kilala sleeping silently, yet shivering. "Awe, you poor things, so cold! Hmm...." Kagome took a small blanket and covered both Shippo and Kilala. They stopped shivering, giving them a peaceful sleep.

"Well, I'm tired. I'm ready for some sleep. Goodnight!" Sango said as she yawned, and went out to go to sleep. Miroku and Kagome wished her a good night.

"Have you seen InuYasha anywhere? He's been gone for a while..." Kagome asked as she looked around her. "I don't know. He's not usually gone this long either." Miroku replied. "Maybe we should go look for him." Kagome then said, "How about I go look for him? You can watch the fire." Miroku nodded, and Kagome went out to look for InuYasha.

InuYasha was still sitting in front of the cold stream, thinking. "...And love... What about love? I'm stuck in the middle of this dilemma. I still love Kikyou... But she sees me as a traitor. And I know Kagome loves me. I have a good reason to love her too.." InuYasha was interrupted by Kagome's voice "InuYasha! Where were you!? How come you're not back at the bonfire with us? You had me worried!"

"Is that all you do?" InuYasha asked bitterly, "Always worrying about me? I can take care of myself! Worrying about me will do nothing!"

"Well I'm sorry for my concern about you, InuYasha! If you ever need help, which you probably _won't_, don't come crying to me!" Kagome yelled.

"Fine! I never needed your help! Just leave me alone!" InuYasha said. "InuYasha we need you back to the camp. Who knows who can attack us while we sleep." Kagome said softly. "Leave me ALONE." InuYasha snarled at Kagome, "Just leave me ALONE, I don't need your help, you won't need mine, you hear me? Now leave me ALONE!"

Kagome stomped her feet and ran back to the campsite.

InuYasha sighed, and lay back staring at the glistening stars above him. "Is there really a reason why I'm here? Why I'm in this retched world? To protect that stupid girl, just to get my jewel to be demon? Is there a possibility I'll ever be happy around her? Be happy _with _her?" InuYasha sighed again and drifted off to a deep sleep.

"INUYASHA!" cried Kagome, "InuYasha, please... Please save me!" InuYasha looked around in confusion. "What the... Kagome...? Where are you? What's happening?" He saw Kagome trapped in a demon's long huge arms in the stream, which was once so silent and smooth, but is now loud and rushing. "InuYasha, help! I'm being drowned by this demon... Whatever it is! Help me!" InuYasha recalled to when he said he doesn't need help, as well as Kagome won't receive help from him. This was an exception, an emergency.

"Hold on, Kagome!" He unsheathed the Tetsusaiga, and prepared to use the wind scar on the enormous demon.

He ran into the stream to get a closer, more accurate hit. He used the wind scar on the monster and the monster fell to pieces and died out. InuYasha noticed Kagome in the water drowning, so he swam in the water and caught her. He brought her to the surface and saw she was unconscious. "Damn..." InuYasha sighed, "It was too late..." Then he notices Kagome coughing, and she opened her eyes. "InuYasha..." Kagome whispered faintly, "Thanks for saving me..." InuYasha scoffed, "Eh, it was nothing."

"I thought you said you'd never help me? I guess you really care about me, don't you?" Kagome said a bit stronger. "Don't push it, girl, you think I was gonna let you drown? You're the one I need to see if there is any jewel shards!" InuYasha hissed.

Kagome was disappointed, and said, "So that's all I am to you. I'm only useful for one thing. Looking for jewel shards so you can be a demon. You are so cold-hearted. I can't believe.." InuYasha cut off Kagome, "Look out!" As InuYasha ducks with Kagome, he sees a hideous flying demon aiming at InuYasha and attacking him. "These stupid demons never have enough of me, do they!?" As InuYasha unsheathed the Tetsusaiga, he felt pain in his chest like pain he has never felt before. He had time to check the wound on his chest. He saw his chest splitting open as blood rushes out violently. Then he saw his heart rip through his rib cage and fall out of his chest. InuYasha fell to his knees in terror as he notices the heart was black-colored, and as it exited his chest it shriveled up and turned into dust that flew away with the cold wind.

InuYasha screamed, as he felt sweat drops trickle down his face. "What the... It was only a dream... A nightmare... That was weird... Maybe the dream is trying to tell me something..." InuYasha was heavily breathing, and looked around. He noticed that he isn't in the same place as he was before; he is in a dark void, a dark prison. "Where the hell am I? I thought I was at the stream? Am I still having a nightmare?"

(To Be Continued)


End file.
